


Wistal Nights

by raediation



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: mad king kain, snow white with the red hair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raediation/pseuds/raediation
Summary: Haruto’s been called back to Wistal. The crown needs a spare, but Kain is a monster.  (rape/non-con is only vaguely alluded to)





	Wistal Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a stream of consciousness and sort of flips perspectives on a whim. There is more, but I realized that the second half had little to do with Haruto and was more about Izana. Leave a comment if you want more.

Haruto hadn’t been in Wistal longer than day when she learned of her betrothed’s death. King Abel had been found dead in his room, the cause unknown. It was less than a year after his coronation.  
Haruto was swept up in the chaos the country experienced directly following its sovereign’s death. She’d been sent away by her family to marry Abel and become the queen. Her husband was supposed to take care of her accommodations and provide her ladies in waiting, now, she had no one. She was all alone in what might as well have been a foreign land.  
Abel’s brother, Kain, was next in line for the throne and signed the succession the same day of his brother’s death without fanfare. King Kain insisted that the wedding plans carry on despite the petitions for its cancelation. Both the King and queen were to be crowned on their wedding day. Haruto was horrified.  
She knew Abel’s death was somehow caused by Kain. It had to have been him with the way he carried on with a cocky grin while the kingdom grieved their young king who had once been a beloved prince. Abel’s courtship with Haruto was carefully conceived, she knew, but the letters he sent her were honest and made her truly believe that she could fall in love with this man, but Kain... He’d always been the man to do whatever he liked whenever he liked and took what he pleased. She’d heard tales of his brashness and violence. His courtship lasted mere days with zero words exchanged in the meantime. No letters or flowers, Haruto was only informed of the new arrangement when the tailors arrived at her door to pin her into her dress. She cried throughout the entire fitting. It would also be recorded that she ‘cried for joy throughout the wedding ceremony and reception’.  
That night, Haruto finally had an opportunity to meet and speak to her husband, to give him the benefit of the doubt and get to know him, but Kain just did what he always does.  
He took what he wanted.  
Haruto conceived a child within the first month and to her great relief it was a a healthy boy, named Izana. Having fulfilled her role providing an heir she took her son back to the north to raise him with her family. She was gone before their first anniversary.  
For five years, she was able to avoid Kain completely. He didn’t have any interest in his son who couldn’t yet speak and his harem of concubines was enough to satisfy him without the need for his Queen. Yet upon Izana’s sixth birthday the king summoned them back. The queen and the prince where to leave Wilant and live in Wistal. 

It struck many of the southern nobles that the queen was too involved with the north. There was also an unrest amongst the nobles who feared yet another prince might die suddenly and leave Clarines without an heir. They demanded a second prince...

“Izana, darling,” the queen cooed to the prince their first night in Wistal, “Why don’t you sleep in my bed tonight?”  
Izana, even at six, was surprised by this offer. He’d only ever shared his mother’s bed when he’d had a bad dream and she’d been too tired to turn him out. Most of the time he never even made it to his mother’s room before a maid spotted him, gave him a glass of milk, and sent him back to his own bed.  
“Why?” he said the word like any boy his age would, but it made Haruto blink.  
“Because new places can be scary and-“ she saw that his young face was unconvinced.  
“I’m not scared though.” His voice sounded bored.  
She sighed, changing tactics, “Momma is though,” she she cupped the side of his face in her hand, “a little. I need my brave boy with me tonight. Will you stay with me?”  
His brow was crinkled and his little lips were pulled into a tight line. He was thinking, but she knew he couldn’t understand, not yet, she didn’t want him to.  
“Okay, momma.” he said finally.  
It worked for a couple of weeks. It became regular routine for the prince to be sent to his mother’s room after supper. Izana would fall asleep wrapped in her arms, unaware of the stalemate that took place around his sleeping form. Kain would enter Haruto’s room through the conjoined door and see her glaring back at him, Izana asleep and clutched in front of her almost like a shield. “You’ll wake him.” she’d hiss and, amazingly, Kain would leave.  
In the hours of daylight Izana was enamored with his father, the king. He’d voice excitement to be like him, he’d beam whenever Kain acknowledged him, and would swing around sticks “like father’s sword”.  
His hero worship was concerning to Haruto, but it worked in her favor. For the first time, Kain showed restraint.  
The duels where Izana saw his father display his skill with the sword usually ended in several injuries given by Kain to an opponent that had already yielded. This time, however, Kain observed the rules of engagment and staid his blade after the knight took to his knee. Haruto noticed each time he did this he’d turn back to the crowd and look right at Izana whose eyes and smile were wide. He was a snake hiding its fangs, lying in wait, and she was playing a dangerous game.  
He struck. It was sudden and unexpected.  
Haruto shot awake at the sound of the conjoined door flying open, “I’m done playing this game, Haruto!” Kain yelled as he stormed in. Haruto felt Izana jolt in her arms. He was awake, but he didn’t move or speak’ he was frozen as the man he admired berated him. “He’s too old for this! Get him out now!  
Haruto was sitting up now with Izana propped up as she held him tight, “Kain, please!”  
“It’s over, not again!” he grabbed Izana’s upper arms and wrenched him from Haruto’s grasp.  
“No!” she screamed.  
“Not one more night!” Kain flung the door to the hall open and light poured in. Kain roughly set Izana down on his feet outside the room. He looked in shock, his small body shook and his eyes were teary. “Sleep in your own room, boy!” Kain shouted before slamming the door behind him. Izana stood in the hall staring at the door behind which the shouting continued. A few nearby servants were frozen in the midst of their duties to watch the small part of the scene unfold. A maid was the first to snap out of the stupor and came to Izana’s side.  
“Are you hurt, your highness?” she asked. Izana responded with a wail. “There, there,” she hushed him and quickly scooped him into her arms, “Just a bit frightened,” she explained to the others as she hastened away from the suites, “We’ll get you a glass of milk, you’ll be alright, my lord.” 

The milk wasn’t warm it like it was in Wilant.

In the months to follow Izana rarely saw his mother except for at a distance. She usually sat on a bench over looking the gardens and always wore a silk dressing gown. Her hair was loose and strands of it blew in the breeze. It was shorter, he noticed, usually it was long enough that the ends brushed the seat, now it hardly came past her shoulders.  
He didn’t know why, but she seemed sad. He looked to his tutor. “May I see her majesty?” He had learned from his etiquette classes to call her that.  
“No, your highness, her majesty prefers to be alone while in the gardens and you have a reading lesson to get to.”  
“Izana.” he heard his named called. He turned and saw his mother facing towards them, “Come here.” she said and patted the space next to her. Without giving his tutor the chance to say no, Izana ran to Haruto. Then slowed once he saw her face. Her eyes were red and her smile didn’t show teeth. He walked the rest of the way and sat next to her. She cupped his cheeks, “I’ve missed you, my little prince.”  
He put his small hands over hers, “I missed you too, ma- your majesty.”  
Haruto blinked, then laughed. “I see you’ve started school.”  
Izana shook his head, “I didn’t just start.”  
Haruto looked off over the gardens. Her hand slipped past her robe and rubbed her stomach, “I suppose it has been awhile.”  
Izana craned his neck to see what his mother was rubbing. Then his eyes went wide her stomach was round and stuck out. It didn’t do that before. His etiquette classes had taught him better than to say anything, but he couldn’t help himself from reaching out and touching her stomach. His touch made Haruto jump slightly and brought her out of her daze. Her head whipped down to see the hand that was touching her and sighed in relief to see Izana’s small fingers and wide eyes.  
“His majesty wants you to have a little brother. what do you think, Izana?” Her voice wasn’t full of joy, but measured.  
Izana looked up at her, his face lit up, “A brother?!”  
“We cant know for sure,” He didn’t notice her fingernails digging slightly into her stomach as she forced a smile, “But I hope so.”  
“Would he be a prince too?” He said beaming, practically standing in his chair now.  
His excitement actually drew a laugh from her, “Yes.”  
“Will he become a king too?”  
He was too cute, she couldn’t stop her laughter, “You’ll be king, but he will always be a prince.”  
“oh.” he said. Her murph subsided and she took his small hands in her own. “Your brother is always going to be by your side. I want you to promise you’ll be a good big brother and always look after him.”  
Izana shook his whole head, his hair fell into his eyes. “I promise.” He said, not fully understanding the weight this promise was meant to hold.  
Haruto brushed his hair away from his eyes. “Hasn’t anyone given you a hair cut?”  
“I told them no,” he said, his big blue eyes serious, “I want long hair like in the north.” Long hair was tradition for northern lords and Ladies. It was a tradition Haruto’s family had been especially fond of. Long hair was symbolic of deep roots, sheered hair meant a serious life change had occurred, usually in reference to loss.  
Haruto ruffled his hair, “Alright, you grow your hair out long like the old warriors and train and get smart.” She tickled his neck drawing a laugh from him then, gently, she brushed the side of his face with her thumb, “And don’t cut it until you’re ready for battle.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment :3


End file.
